Poisoned Love
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Some strange epidemic is going on around town. Who will be the next victim? May or may not be continued ..
1. Poisoned Love

More edited versions of old stories 8D This one I'm slightly more proud of :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gokudera x Yamamoto<p>

Poisoned Love

[Note: This happened about 10 years after the Future Arc so the 10th generation guardians – Decimo and Varia – are all about 25-30]

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Yawning, Gokudera Hayato stepped away from the window with a sullen look on his face. Clearly, something was bothering him. The moon shone bright and a howl sounded somewhere in the distance. Somehow, it was peaceful.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he spun around only to confirm his guess of who it was. Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted Gokudera with a smile. Gokudera nodded curtly, turned around and gazed towards the window again. "What's wrong Gokudera?" asked Yamamoto in a caring voice. When the other didn't respond, the Rain Guardian changed his strategy. "I know just the thing to cheer you up~" Gokudera turned around to face Yamamoto. Then he shook his head solemnly.

"Sorry Yamamoto, I just don't feel well enough to do it tonight."

"Fine, but will you at least tell me what's getting you down?"

"No."

This perked his interest. "Why not?" He winked suggestively at Gokudera who sighed.

"Because it's private."

"Tell me please?" Yamamoto encouraged. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?~"

Now, the hot tempered guardian was beginning to get annoyed. When his roommate started to sing the word ' please' , he decided on just telling him and getting it over with. "Fine… Tsuna refused to … R-refused to… have sex with me."

"AHAHAHAHA!"

With a loud burst of laughter, Yamamoto clutched his stomach as he rolled on the ground, literally laughing his ass off. This was _way too funny._

Gokudera glared violently at the man on the floor and stomped away.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Almost exactly an hour later, the silver haired man decided it was time to have some fun and after all, he hated sleeping alone. So he got up and knocked on the door across the hall of the small apartment. Yamamoto opened the door with a wide smile on his face.

"Good evening, Yamamoto…"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

In the morning, Gokudera woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the bright sunlight. He checked the clock on the table beside him which read 7AM. Rolling over, he saw that Yamamoto was gone.

Not bothering to dress, Gokudera walked in his boxers over to the kitchen in the small apartment that he and Yamamoto shared. He found Yamamoto making sushi in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning…" And that was all the banter that they exchanged. They ate the meal in silence, they cleaned up in silence and Yamamoto washed up in silence.

"Yamamoto, I'm going for a walk." The taller man announced as he stepped out of the room. Perhaps a walk would clear his head…

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

After an hour or so, Gokudera knocked on the door to his apartment. Foolishly, he had forgotten to bring his key and he hoped that his roommate was home. Yet there was no answer.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. After he had pounded on the door a couple times, he lifted his foot as a last resort and kicked the door down.

Yamamoto was collapsed on the floor, wincing in agony. But at least he was alive. Running immediately into the room, he cradled the man in his arms.

"Takeshi!" Salty tears ran down Gokudera's always emotionless face. It was rare for him to cry because since his mom had died, he had learned to hide his feelings and to shut them away.

Yamamoto kept twitching but he managed to open his eyes.

"Hayato?" He murmured as Gokudera smiled.

"Yamamoto… What happened?"

Before he could answer, the Rain Guardian was hit with a sudden wave of pain that left him panting for breath.

"My… my stomach hurts… I might have eaten something bad…"

Nodding, Gokudera understood what he had to do. Carrying Yamamoto out to the car, he drove like a madman to the hospital.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Turns out, Yamamoto had been fed poison. But by who, was the question. Gokudera wanted to stay with his roommate at the hospital but he wasn't allowed because they weren't sure what poison he had been fed and it could have been potentially dangerous.

Gokudera sighed and left with no other choice left for him at the hospital. As he drove home, he turned on the radio. On the news was that several other people had been poisoned and sent to the emergency section of the hospital. Gokudera listened closely when the newscaster listed the names. The names, surprisingly, were Sasagawa Ryohei, Belphegor, Lussuria, Fran, Chrome Dokuro, and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Swerving the car dangerously, Gokudera narrowly avoided a crash as he pulled to the side. They had gotten Boss too! Immediately, he did a U-turn and drove as fast as he could back to the hospital…

Once there, he ran immediately to Tsuna's room.

"Jyuudaime!" he cried as he burst into the hospital room. All the doctors and nurses turned to look at him but Gokudera paid them no attention at all but focused on the slim figure with light brown hair lying on the cold, hard hospital bed. Gokudera walked as fast as he could to the bedside.

"Jyuudaime…" Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and stared at Gokudera.

"Gokudera… What are you doing here?" Gokudera sighed with relief.

"Jyuudaime… Ryohei, Bel, Lussuria, Fran, Chrome, and Yamamoto were all poisoned like you."

Tsuna's heart rate rose and started beating faster rapidly. "What? Really?" The doctors looked alarmed but they didn't intervene.

_Maybe it's because I look dangerous…_ thought Gokudera.

"They all are here in this same hospital, and they are doing fine so don't worry. Just focus on resting…" He said in an attempt to comfort his boss. Obviously, it worked because Tsuna's face softened and he smiled.

"That's good Gokudera. Anyway, would you please leave? I would like to get some rest… I am very tired and worn out…" Gokudera nodded and left the room.

After visiting everyone else except Belphegor, he drove back to his place. The silence was so loud that it was ringing in Gokudera's ears. He wasn't used to being alone in his apartment because Yamamoto was always there.

_Am I next? _That thought stayed in his mind throughout the night…

When Gokudera went to sleep that night, it was with a worried mind. He kept worrying that someone would break in and force feed him poison. He wondered who it could be. Why they were doing this.

Suddenly, a small creak of a door opening shattered the silence of the small apartment. Alarmed, he sat up. Were they coming for him?

Grabbing his box, he opened it horridly. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake and move. Earthquake? Or so he thought.

When he heard no screaming or running, he realized that something was wrong. It seemed like no one else was feeling the ground shake. Gokudera suddenly realized that it was an illusion. By a master illusionist. But who? Fran and Chrome were both in the hospital, probably out cold or very weak. Then, comprehension dawned. Rokudo Mukuro.

And his hunch was correct. There was that elusive Mist Guardian standing right in the middle of his living room. _What is HE doing here? _Gokudera thought with surprise shown all over his face.

"Ah, Hayato, just in time. Come here." The illusion stopped immediately as Gokudera walked towards the long haired man.

"Why are you here, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Mukuro kufufued.

"Hayato, I am here to tell you some bad news. But first, let us sit down." The man was abrasive as he just sat down in Gokudera's chair.

Briefly, the silver haired man thought about mentioning it but then decided against it. Mukuro was scary when he was mad after all. And this seemed serious.

"Would you like some beverage or snack, Mukuro?" asked Gokudera politely. His unexpected guest's face was composed in a look that looked serious to the extent that it was scary.

"Hayato, you are so naïve, I am not here for pleasure…"

"Obviously… " muttered Gokudera under his breath.

"I am here on business."

"Go on…"

Mukuro was about to tell Gokudera something about the poisonings but then, the door burst open and two men dressed in black ran in. One held Mukuro down while the other grabbed the silver haired man.

The one that held Mukuro pulled out a needle and inserted it into his captive's thigh, poisoning him. As he did this, Gokudera watched helplessly…

All the while knowing that he was next.

* * *

><p>I tried not to change too much of the original story  text , so forgive me if it's not very good . I can't describe settings and stuff dangit! D:

Cheers,

Serenity

P.S : Don't forget to review ? ;)


	2. Poisoned Love  2

I hope you've enjoyed it so far!

I've tried to change as less as possible, keeping the old context. But I hope you still liked it.

* * *

><p>Gokudera x Yamamoto<p>

Chapter 2

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Slowly opening his eyes, Gokudera Hayato peered around him. All was dark. He was lying on a dampish bed in a small room. He tried to sit up but excruciating pain shot through his body. The pain seemed to be radiating from a small wound in his hand.

Curious, he glanced at it. There was a huge hole in the middle of his hand. But it was rapidly healing. Gokudera peered around the room. BANG! A crash resounded. Then the door creaked open.

A rather short person walked through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Gokudera roughly, his irritation revealing itself.

"Ah, my name is Wade, nice to meet you. Are you curious about why I brought you here?"

Gokudera nodded furiously.

"Well, it's because I want to annihilate the Vongola Family! I belong to the Neera Family. We were shunned by the Vongola. I want revenge! I will punish you all for what you all did to us!" Wade finished angrily.

"Well, what's done is done right?" Gokudera said, trying to buy some time. Wade laughed crudely.

"Wrong! I will destroy all you Vongola for what you did to my boss!" Gokudera sat in stony silence. Wade laughed once more and then slammed the door shut behind him.

Planning to escape, Gokudera tried to get up. Then a misty figure appeared beside his bed. Gokudera squinted as the figure became clearer. It was … Rokudo Mukuro.

"Do not be alarmed, Hayato." muttered Mukuro quietly.

"But how can you move around? I thought that you were also shot…"

Mukuro nodded.

"I was shot, yes, but I found a medicine that will cure the poison." Gokudera moved closer to Mukuro and the taller of the two slowly injected the medicine into the other's body. The effect was almost immediate. Mukuro motioned for Gokudera to get up out of bed.

"I can teleport us to the hospital. The Vongola hospital that is. All the others who have been poisoned are there. I have brought enough medicine to heal everybody. But for us to teleport, we need to get outside." Mukuro pulled out his trident, signalling that they needed to fight. Gokudera found his boxes and his ring.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Mukuro and Gokudera charged through the underground base of the Neera, battling as they rode on their box animals. Finally, they charged through the door and they were plunged into sunshine. Mukuro said some weird words, and suddenly, they were both wrapped in mist. Then, with the sound of a whip cracking, they both disappeared.

Quickly, Gokudera and Mukuro appeared in front of the Vongola hospital in Italy. Gokudera rushed in to see if his lover and his boss were alright. When he had made sure of that, he found Mukuro in Chrome Dokuro's room. He had already given Lussuria, Fran and Bel their medicine. Gokudera took two syringes of the medicine and rushed again towards Yamamoto and Tsuna's rooms.

He injected the medicine to Yamamoto first. It gave him great relief to see that the color was returning to Yamamoto's face. Lifting a hand, Gokudera pushed the hair out of the Rain guardian's face as he awoke.

"Hey… what happened?" Yamamoto rubbed his eyes. He still sounded rather groggy. "I feel like I've been asleep for a while… But I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad…" Hayato stared into his eyes.

"Well. I missed you." He admitted reluctantly as he looked away, trying to keep up his tough guy image.

Yamamoto smiled. "I'll try and get discharged as soon as I can okay?" Gokudera nodded and told him that he needed to get some rest. Gokudera left.

Gokudera headed to Tsuna's room. He found Tsuna sitting up, drinking soup.

"Jyuudaime! how can you sit up? You should have been in excruciating pain…"

"Oh well, they gave me some pain-killers. They only work for half an hour though. I just needed them to eat." Gokudera grimaced at the thought of Jyuudaime needing painkillers just to drink some soup.

'Well, I have the medicine which will cure you." Tsuna smiled gratefully as Gokudera injected the medicine. A Vongola nurse came in and told Tsuna that he needed to get some rest so Gokudera left. He headed to visit the other patients. Then he went to the Vongola base so he could sleep.

It had been a very stressful day.

The next morning, when Gokudera woke up, he was face to face with Yamamoto Takeshi's smiling face staring down at him. "Gokudera! Everyone got discharged!"

Gokudera sat up immediately. "Really?" His face shone with delight. Yamamoto nodded and climbed into Gokudera's bed. The Storm Guardian hugged his love close as he stared into his eyes. They hadn't been together in a while and they missed each other.

It was their moment.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Hey, I'm going out for a walk…" Yamamoto called out. Gokudera went back to sleep after nodding sleepily…

After a while, Tsuna came into Gokudera's room to visit him.

"Gokudera, Mukuro tells me that you know who is behind all this stuff…" He looked worried. Gokudera lowered his head in a nod.

"I do know, Jyuudaime. Would you like me to tell you?" Tsuna nodded.

"Yes please."

Gokudera told Tsuna all about Wade and the Neera family. When he had finished, Tsuna seemed satisfied.

"I must go report this to Reborn immediately…" He left hurriedly, leaving Gokudera alone with his thoughts.

Gokudera got dressed and went to visit Fran, Bel and Lussuria to see if they could remember anything about how they were poisoned/attacked

Lussuria was Gokudera's first stop. After he was asked, his answer was…

"I don't remember much, Hayato-chan, but if you really want me to help, you can strip~"

Gokudera sure got out of there fast.

Next stop, Belphegor's room. When he entered, Bel threw a pillow at him.

"Ushishishi… The failure storm guardian comes to visit me… What do you want?" Gokudera told him.

"Well, seeing as I'm being forced to tell you, I will. I was walking outside the base in the forest, when this black figure jumped in front of me and tried to attack Squalo. I jumped in front of Squalo and I got shot instead. It was a man for sure."

"So you tried to protect… Squalo?" Gokudera smirked. Bel blushed, a very rare thing for him to do.

"Yes…"

Gokudera laughed. "Thanks for your help…" Gokudera threw the pillow back at Bel and left.

The last patient was Fran.

"No I did not see anything. I did not hear anything, and I did not smell anything. I was attacked from behind. Now leave."

Gokudera had no choice but to leave. But he knew that he would get to the bottom of this. Gokudera swore to himself that he would.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Walking along the riverbank, Yamamoto spotted a duck, swimming circles over and over. It was rather queer, Yamamoto laughed quietly to himself. Someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind and he whirled around, cautious. But it was just Gokudera.

"Feeling better Yamamoto?"

"Yup."

And they continued to walk with their hands clasped within each other's. They knew that even though everything may have gone wrong, one thing was certain.

They still had each other.

* * *

><p>A bit short, but it's nice.<p>

Review if you want more?

I'm not sure if I'll continue this yet.

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
